la bestia Paco y la doncella Pilar
by BGQueen
Summary: ...leanlo jeje, yo me diverti escribiendolo, ahora les toca a ustedes divertirse leyendolo, espero que paco no me odie por sacarlo de quicio tantas veces jaja, PACOXPILAR, SERIOXAZUL


La bella y paco ¬¬

Había en un lejano pueblo, en un gran castillo…bueno no era un castillo, mas bien era una choza horrible ¬¬, pero no es el punto, en ese "castillo" vivía una horrible bestia llamada paco

-oye, por que soy la horrible bestia!- grito molesto el lindo paco n_n

¿Acaso esta historia es tuya?, no pues bien te callas y punto ¬¬, ejem la criatura horrible vi…

-!Por que no fue Serio!

Acaso te imaginas al lindo de Serio de bestia, el no mata ni a una mosca y quieres que sea una sanguinaria bestia

-lo siento Paco pero la narradora tiene razón…tu eres mas de primero atacas luego averiguas…y yo eh comprobado esa teoría ¬¬

-DE QUE LADO ESTAS, DEL MIO O EL DE LA LOCA ESA.

Ten cuidado con lo que dices paco, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo ¬¬, así que cállate bestia y tu Serio, podrías guardar silencio por favor n_n

-claro que si n_n

-…por que a el si le hablas bonito y a mi no ¬¬*

Nee…confórmate, al castillo de la horrible bestia, enojona, violenta, agresiva y….

-OYE, eso ya no es parte de tu historia pirateada

-jajaja- rió Serio

Te lo reconozco, esta vez estaba divagando, bien al castillo llego una hermosa doncella, que temerosa toco la puerta, una hermosa voz llamo al dueño del lugar

-LOBO, LOBITO ESTAS AHÍ- grito la doncella

-PILAR…digo princesa Pilar, ese no es el cuento- la regaño si hermana

-si querida hermana Azul?

-tu solo sigue el guión…o te vas a arrepentir si la provocas…

Sabes eres igual de linda que Serio, son tan monos!

-gracias –contesto alegre y sonrojada Azul

- que acaso la bestia no piensa abrir… ¿puedo irme a comer un helado?

NO, bien el sirviente de la bestia, fue a abrir la puerta ante el "sutil" llamado de la princesa, al abrir la puerta salio Serio con un liadísimo traje de sirviente…por algunas quejas no pude ponerle un lindo traje de sirvienta, con su faldita, sus lindas calcetas larga y su mantelito blanco con encaje en negro …QUE MONO…lo siento me fui un momento, bien Serio miro a las dos doncellas con atención y…SERIO deja de babear el traje es rentado SERIO DEJA DE VER A AZUL

-¿eh?...ejem pasen doncellas, Paco los esta esperando en el salón principal, síganme por favor…

Serio las encamino al salón de la choza…digo del castillo, en el centro estaba Paco, parado con un lindo traje de príncipe, azul…*¬*

-quien es la que babea ahora- se burlo Paco

Mira que te estoy diciendo guapo y te quejas ¬¬, bien la bestia paco al ver a la doncella Pilar se quedo mirándola como idiota, por…PACO MUEBETE NO TENEMOS TODO EL MALDITO DIA, bien después de que Paco, invito a las doncellas a hospedarse en su "castillo", pues había comenzado una horrible tormenta y paco no quería dejar ir a PI…digo a las dos doncellas, el sirviente Serio preparo una hermosa cena

-aparte de gran actor, una gran cocinero – dijo con inocencia Azul

-…- Serio el sirviente se sonrojo como un monisimo tomatito n_n

-…¬¬*- Azul miro feo a la narradora por los halagos al sirviente Serio

Demándame…además Paco también es lindo cuando se sonroja, dan ganas de besarlo todo el día n_n…

-…gracias narradora –se sonrojo como un tomatito.

KYAAA, kawaiiii, eres tan mono…bien en que iba, a si después de la cena, Serio y Azul se hicieron novios y bla, bla, bla, el resto es historia

-aun seguimos aquí ¬¬ - dijo molesta Azul

-…novios…- susurro soñadoramente Serio

Bueno y que quieren, una boda un desfile, ¡QUE!, bésense y ya, haber si se conforman ¬¬

-yo no quise decir e…-se callo Azul pues, Serio ya la estaba besando con ternura inigualable, Azul sonrojada correspondió el beso, abrazando por el cuello al sirviente Serio.

Cinco minutos después…diez…quince…veinte…YA SEPARENCE O LES TIRO AGUA FRIA COMO A LOS PERRO, QUE ANDAN DE CALENTURIENTOS…dios lo que una tiene que aguantar como escritora ¬¬

-lo sentimos…- dijeron al unísono Serio y Azul.

¡Bien!, Pilar y Paco salieron al balcón del castillo a hablar un momento, claro que solo Pilar hablaba, Paco solo la veía fijamente sus labios, Pilar se dio cuenta de la mirada de la bestia Paco, y vio como se iba acercando, así que ella hizo lo mismo, estaban a escasos centímetros cuando, llego el príncipe kyohei-kun y….espera esta es otra historia Sunako-chan esta en el foro 4…bien Paco se fue acercando mas impaciente que antes y…llego Inuyasha con sus súper lindas orejitas blancas y…HEY TU TAMPOCO ERES DE ESTA HISTORIA…no es que no te quiera aquí…ya comenzaba a aburrirme, PERO AUN ASI LARGO, MI PRECIOSA VOZ SE ESTA CANSANDO ASI QUE…

- CON UN *piiiii* SI QUIEREN UN MALDITO BESO, UN MALDIRO BESO TENDRAN

- Paco…Paco espera que haces…Paco, PACO, PA…- el violento de Paco se había tirado sobre Pilar, jalando hacia arriba sus muñecas, poniéndose en cuatro patas sobre ella, sus ojos parecían los de un animal apunto de comerse a su presa, estaba sonrojado, pero Pilar estaba roja y…

Más que un beso, HEY, HEY este fic es para todo publico, no te aproveches, o te demando por abuso sexual deliberado hacia una menos…aun que creo que tienen la misma edad…NO TE ESTES PASANDO PACO

-CALLATE- grito desesperado paco

-Pa-paco…q-que vas a h-hacerme – pregunto con miedo Pilar

- ¿Qué mas?, lo que la estupida narradora no a podido hacer en mas de 20 minutos

-¿ que co…?- Paco se inclino hacía ella, lentamente y seductoramente, Pilar trago saliva nerviosa y se sonrojo a mas no poder, Paco sonrío de lado y se acerco mas a ella, acerco sus labios a su oído y le susurro con voz ronca y seductora

-cuando te sonrojas te vez linda…

-Pa-Paco no d-digas e…-Paco por fin la había besado con lentitud y ternura, a Pilar no le quedo mas que seguir su ritmo, paco soltó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Pilar, con su otra mano seguía sosteniendo ambas muñecas de Pilar, el beso fue subiendo de ritmo hasta que…

QUE TE DIJE DEL FIC, APASIGUA TUS HORMONAS DE PREPUVERTO URGIDO, bien se acabo ya fin, pasaron…diez años y Pilar y Azul se tuvieron bebes, 2 de Azul y

-¿Por qué yo dos?

¡TE ESTAS QUEJANDO AZUL!

-quien…¿yo?, no para nada, continua tu hermosa historia…ibas en…Azul…y sus…dos hijos- dijo la rubia asustada y muy sonrojado

-te vez hermosa sonrojada…Azul- dijo serio igual de rojo que la rubia

-ay Serio, eres tan lindo

- oh Azul

-oh Serio

QUE CREN QUE ES ESTO ROMEO Y JULIETA, APASIGUEN SUS HORMONAS TAMBIEN…malditos prepuvertos y sus hormonas ¬¬

Bien Azul tuvo dos hijos un niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que tenia el carácter distraído y serio igual que su madre

-OYE

lo siento, bien su niño se llamaba…Sergio y pasaba casi todo el día con la hija de Pilar y la bestia Paco, su hija una linda niña de cabello naranja y unos liadísimos ojos verde limón, con el mismo y tierno carácter de su papa

-gracias narradora n_n

- hmmm ¬¬#

Bien la linda niña se llamaba celeste y siempre estaba con el hijo mayor de Paco y Pilar…y hablando de ellos, YA SEPARENCE, O LES TIRO AGUA FRIA COMO A SERIO Y AZUL, bien Paco y pilar también tuvieron 2 hijos y venia otro en camino, su hijo mayor, Raúl era un niño de ojos verdes y cabello café rojizo y por mala suerte tuvo que sacar el mismo carácter de su padre

- ¬¬# - Paco miro con odio a la linda narradora

- n_n, que lindo que es mi hijo – dijo distraídamente Pilar

Bien que a tu mujer le gusta ¬¬, bien la hija de la bestia Paco y Pilar la llamaron Rubí, una linda niña de cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color que su padre, una dulce, ruiseña y dulce niña que al instante enamoro al hijo mayor de Serio y Azul.

- QUE MI HIJA QUE- grito Paco como todo un padre celoso

CALLATE, bien ya fin todos vivieron felices y con su gran familia feliz…por cierto el hijo que venia de Paco y Pilar…ni idea de cómo le iban a poner solo quería que lo supieran, bien fin se acabo mi cuento de…pues de lo que sea , todos vivieron felices en la choza…digo del "castillo" de la bestia y…

FIN

QUE LES PARECIO, bien, mal , regular o no sirvo para esto….espero que les allá gustado esta historia…porque a mi me gusto escribirla n_n, gracias por todo

YANE!


End file.
